The Price We Pay
by rxckstr
Summary: Jessamine Carstairs  Yes, Jem and Jessamine's great great great great grandaughter is tired of living with her family's curse. She and Jace come up with a plan to change her future, despite the past. It's also a moment that changes Jace forever.  Pre-Clr
1. Chapter 1

Jessa's room was pink. An intense bright shade of pink. Her bed was black and white animal print with pink pillows. Above her bed was a pink canopy with white christmas lights adorning sat down and stared at her belongings. Still in the places they were left. Untouched for 3 years now.

Looking back, Jace knew why she had so much color in her life. She had none of her own. Her life was far more complex than his own. She had been sick her entire life, a family disease that had made it's way to her. The only girl in the family line. Looking back he knew that their great-great-great-great grandfathers had been best friends. They were meant to meet.

Beside the bed was a picture of Jace and Jessa outside the institute one day. Izzy had secretly taken it when they thought no one was around. They were smiling, Jace looking at her as she looked away shyly. He'd said something to make her blush, he remembered. Behind that was another photo. It was one they had taken together in his room. She was smiling widely as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

And behind that was the wall she had decorated with pictures of herself and the family. Alec, Izzy, Max, Church and himself. The small family they had created for themselves after moving here.

One of his favorites was of him and Jessa holding a tiny Max. He wasn't very old at the time, but they'd both fallen in love with him as their new baby brother.

Jace turned to another wall. A wall that Jessa had painted a message for him to always remember.

"Wait for me somewhere between reality and all we've dreamed of."

In a flash, memories came flooding back to him.

"Jessa, you've got to be faster." Hodge instructed.

She looked up at him, pinned under Alec.

"Try again. This time with Jace."

"That's not fair and you know it! Jace has trained much longer and harder than her." Isabelle protested.

"She's also smaller, it gives her more room to move, to avoid his attacks." Alec responded.

"Come on, Jess. Don't be scared." Jace smirked.

"Of you? Please." She rolled her eyes.

"Jace, go easy on her." Alec insisted.

"No, don't!" Jessa laughed.

She brushed her black bangs out of her face and gave Jace a devilish smile. Before Jace knew it, Jessa was already on top of him and trying to pin him to the mat. Jace wrestled back and flipped her so her legs were pinned, but her upper body continued to fight. She used all the enegery she could to raise her legs off the mat. Jace smirked, as she managed to squeeze her legs free and roll back out of his grasp.

"Ohh...wow." Izzy said.

Jace and Jessa watched each other cautiously. Each waiting for the other to move. A smile slowly crept across Jessa's lips as she tilted her head sidways. Jace raised an eyebrow, waiting, anticipating her next move. The door to the attic swung open and Maryse stood.

"It's almost midnight. Everyone to bed." She said, firmly.

Everyone groaned and filed out of the attic.

"You could have had me." Jace said, passing Jessa.

"Oh really? In what way?" I responded.

"Oh, darling, in anyway you want." He smirked.

Jessa rolled her eye, annoyed.

"Jessamine." Maryse said, behind them.

She stopped and turned to face Maryse, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You haven't taken your medication in three days."

"I'm aware." Jessa responded.

"You don't think you should take it?"

Jessa realized that the group had stopped walking behind her. She glanced back at them, their eyes fixated on her.

"I think I'll be fine for a little longer." Jessa bit her lip.

"I don't think that's a good idea, dear." Maryse said, touching her cheek.

"You know what it means if I take it."

"Jessamine, you're treading on thin ice."

"I've been treading on thin ice since birth." Jessa responded.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

With that Jessa turned and rejoined the group. They seemed to all be focused on her.

"What was that about? Are you sick?" Izzy asked.

"It's nothing." Jessa shook her head.

"Are you sure it was nothing? It seemed pretty serious." Alec questioned.

With that she sped up, wanting to get away from them. She wanted to be alone. She disappeared into her room and locked the door behind her. She sat on her bed and held her knees close to her chest. Beside her bed sat a silver box. One that had been in her family for generations now. She hated it. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. How could this be her life? She slammed her eyes shut and bit her lip.

"Jessie...?" Someone said outside her door.

Jace.

"What?" She responded . "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Liar. This had made her a liar.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm going to bed Jace..."

More tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning I guess."

"Kay."

"Night."

"Night."

She listened as he walked away.

The next morning she rejoined the group to train. She and Jace resumed their training. Hodge, Isabelle and Alec watched intently, hoping Jessa would take him. Suddenly Jessa fell to the mat and began coughing. Her hands were squeezed so tight into a fist that her knuckles were white. Jace and Alec raced to her side, lifting her to a sitting position. Both stared at her with shock written on their faces.

"What did you do?" Alec stared. "Izzy, get mom!"

Blood was splattered on the mat and was covering her lips. She closed her eyes, coughing into her hands.

"I'm sorry Jessa! I'm so sorry! I didn't...I..." Jace stammered.

"No..." Jessa shook her head, as Maryse entered the room.

"By the Angel, Alec pick her up and bring her!" she stared.

"Maryse I'm sorry!" Jace said.

Maryse didn't respond and Alec scooped up Jessa. Isabelle and Jace watched helplessly as they disappeared.

"What did you do?" Izzy asked.

"I don't...I don't know. I wasn't even trying my hardest. She had me..."

Jessa sat on her bed after showering. Her wet hair hung down in front of her face as she brushed it. She heard the door open behind her. Moving quickly and reaching for her stele, she saw Jace standing in the doorway. Her room was dark, lit only by the Christmas lights above her bed.

"By the Angel, you scared me!" she said.

"Yeah, it's just me..." he shrugged. "Come in." she responded softly.

Jace closed the door behind him and walked closer to her. Her skin looked a bit paler than usual. Her eyes seemed colorless.

"I wanted to apologize for..."

"Don't." a small smile crept across her faded lips.

"What?"

"You didn't to anything wrong, it wasn't you. It was me."

That didn't even make senesce to him. How had he not caused her to fall to the ground and bleed.

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't you. Don't worry."

"Explain?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that easy..." she shook her head and lowering her eyes. "Please just accept that."

"I can't! I can't just see what I saw and not think that I did that!"

Jessa seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, toying with her dark hair. Without looking up, she uttered 3 words.

"I'm dying, Jace."

She didn't sound happy or sad. She said it as if it were something in everyday conversation.

Jace stared at her with a blank face. It seemed to have drained of color as Jessa's eyes traveled back up to him.

"W...what?" he stammered.

"I'm sick...and there's nothing that can be done."

His face grew whiter. Jessa reached for his hand. He let her take to and sat down beside her.

"You're almost as white as me right now."

"How long have you known?" Jace asked.

"A long time." Jessa nodded. "Do the others know?"

"Just Maryse and Hodge. They were told before I came. They keep my medication, if you could call it that, with them, just in case things like today happen."

"What do mean? What medication? Why not an Izrate?"

"They don't work on things like this. Only in superficial wounds. Things that would heal on their own."

"What wrong with you? Why can't we heal you? The Silent Brothers!"

"Believe me, they've been trying to for years. They couldn't even help the first person who passed it down. That was in the 1800's. He was attacked with his family in Shanghai by a Greater Demon. His parents begged for his life, so the Demon agreed to allow him to live, but not without a price. He was left with a craving for the Demon's blood. And the sickness made it's way down a long line of boys, until it finally reached me. I go as long as I can with out it, until it makes me sick, like today."

"Jessa...I don't know what to say."

"Well that's a change!" She laughed.

Jace smirked, "So how do you...how do you manage?"

"Well, I'm more or less just drug junkie...except with demon blood. It's in me to desire it. I don't want it, but without it...the withdraws alone will kill me. It's just easier to give in and live a little longer than to try and over come the addiction."

"Jessa, that's... horrible."

"It's not so bad once you're used to it. I've been living with it since I was born...it's something

I've always known. My father died from it...thats why I ended up here."

"Is that why you appear so pale?"

"Yeah, and why my eyes have no color."

"But you're hair."

"I get it dyed every few weeks, it's actually a metallic silvery color. Not attractive in anyway."

Jace tilted his head, looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't see you any other way." He shrugged.

"Pale and colorless...that's me." She laughed.

"And yet...there's a perfection about you." He blurted, catching himself off gaurd.

Suddenly Jessa's cheeks were pink...a rare moment in her life. Jace smiled, seeing the color in her face.

"Well, now you have some color." He said.

She still didn't know what to say.

"Did you...uh...did you just say perfection?" She stammered, smiling.

"Um...yes." He nodded.

They both sat awkwardly for a moment. In it's own odd way, Jace found her room lit in a romantic way. Maybe it was them creating the mood, but Jace felt drawn to Jessa. She watched nervously as Jace moved closer. Her eyes were fixed no his. Everything seemed to disappear around them as his hand touched her face softly. She swallowed as he was less than an inch away from her now. His lips finally brushed against hers, causing goosebumps to form all over her body. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Jace ran his tongue gently across her lips causing her to part them. She felt herself melt a little when his tongue touched hers. They were kissing. Her mind raced as she processed that thought.

"Jessa?"

They pulled apart quickly and Jace scrambled to his feet.

"Yeah?" Jessa responded.

"It's Isabelle...can I come in?"

"Of course we know it's you Izzy. We can hear your voice." Jace said in his usual tone.

The door opened and Isabelle entered.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle eyed Jace.

"Making sure that Jessa is alright. She's fine." Jace responded.

"Yeah." Jessa nodded.

"Well I was just checking in on you as well. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Jessa smiled.

"If you change your mind, let me know." Isabelle said, reaching for the door.

"We should leave you to rest." Jace followed Izzy.

He smiled at her before leaving. As the door closed Jessa let out a quiet squeal. She'd never kissed a boy before. She knew Jace had kissed many girls, his kiss seemed expert. She jumped out of bed, opened the door and saw Jace halfway back to his room.

"Jace." She said.

He turned on his heels and looked back. Jessa clung to the doorframe as he began to walk back. He stood before her.

"Yes, Miss Jessamine?"

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. Jace's eyes were still closed as Jessa stepped back. A smile was spread across his lips.

"Goodnight." She said.

His eyes opened and he nodded, "Night, Jessie."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessa walked down the hall towards the dining room. She stopped seeing Church wandering the hall.

He came closer and rubbed against her leg. She smiled and knelt to pet him.

"Hey buddy."

He purred as she ran her hand down his back. For whatever reason, he was always affectionate towards her than the others. She stood and continued on her way, Church not far behind. She entered to find everyone had already began eating. She took her place beside Isabelle and began to fill her plate. Church settled at her feet, warming them.

"Did you sleep well?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah!" Jessa smiled.

"Great, do you feel up to training?"

Jessa's jaw dropped, "Training? It's Saturday!"

"Yes, but you must stay caught up!"

"Mother! We have movie tickets!" Isabelle protested.

"Take Alec!"

"I'll train with her." Jace said as if it were nothing.

"See, Jace is willing to put in the extra work."

Jace grinned across the table at Jessa.

After breakfast she returned to her room and changed into her training clothes before heading to the attic. Jace was leaning against the wall looking out the window when she entered.

"Let's get this over with." she rolled her eyes.

"You seem so ecstatic and eager to learn." Jace responded.

"It's Saturday. I shouldn't have to train."

"You're falling behind, so I'm going to put you ahead of Alec and Izzy."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jessa raised an eyebrow.

"My father taught me a lot of things."

"Mmm, can't wait." Jessa said sarcastically.

They began with with their normal work out. Jessa put in her earphones and turned up her workout mix. They both got on a treadmill and ran five miles, then weight training, Jace as Jessa's spotter. She struggled very little with weights. Then she and Jace grabbed a medicine ball and began doing sit ups, throwing the ball to one another as they came up, catching it as they went down. Jessa's abs were aching by the time they were returned to the training room and began. First their basic training, just as always, then moved on to their advanced training, and finally Jace's training. Jessa looked up and found Jace a few feet away.

"Okay, so now I'm going to show you somethings that I was taught by my father." He said.

He taught her how to use her blade in several ways she'd never thought of. She smiled feeling his hands on hers. She let him guide her, showing her the correct way to do things, where to attack a demon to kill it. Jace ran his hand down her arm, causing goosebumps to form.

"Now, this ones a big one. I'm going to show you something very important. Seeing as you're at a bit of a disadvantage...with your...condition..."

"Jace!" Her jaw dropped.

"You know what I mean! You're...you're not...you're an amazing fighter, but you'll tire easily. I would hate for you to get stuck in the middle of a fight and none of us able to get to you Jess. I want you to know this so you can move quickly and not get hurt."

"Fine..."

She nodded, feeling him behind her. He saw the remnants of once used runes. On her shoulder was an ink black strength rune. Jace traced it with his finger tip. She tensed at his touch. His hand moved and pressed on her spine gently.

"This spot right here, it's so sensitive that all you have to do is have your arm around the person," he places his arm across Jessa's chest, "and stab them right here and it will sever their spine and pierce their heart at the same time."

Jessa looked over her shoulder at Jace.

"And they die?" She asked, softly.

"Yes. But only if it's necessary." Jace nodded.

Jessa inhaled, taking in what he'd just told her. She moved to stand behind Jace. She touched the approximate location that he had told her on his back.

"Here?" She asked.

"A little higher."

She mover her finger and pressed.

"Yeah, right there." He nodded.

"A kill spot? Good to know." She said softly.

"Shall we see if you can take me and kill me?" he asked.

"Sure." she agreed.

He turned to face her and began to battle. Jace had her pinned to the mat in seconds. She struggled a little before freeing an arm and pushing herself up. She had her legs on either side of him, she wrapped them around his waist and did a back roll, causing Jace to land hard on his back underneath her. She smiled down at him.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked.

"Me, kicking your ass." She laughed.

"Yeah, but..."

"You're dead. Dead people don't talk."

"You didn't..."

"If I had used my blade to stab you, or cut your throat, you'd be dead." Jessa nodded.

"Okay...well then." he nodded, sitting up.

"I win."

"Yes you do." he nodded, placing his hand behind her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

She dropped her guard and collapsed against Jace's chest. She placed a hand on his shoulder, cool with sweat. Jace took her other hand in his and squeezed it gently. They stayed that way for sometime before Jace pulled away. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

Jessa blushed, again bringing color to her cheeks.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Nothing."

"No tell me so I can do it more often...I love seeing you blush."

"What...?" Jessa smiled.

"It's cute..."

Jessa's cheeks grew redder. Jace grinned wider. Suddenly Jessa's face went serious.

"Jessie? What's wrong? Is it happening again?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Then what?"

"What...what is this?"

"What is what?" Jace raised and eyebrow.

"You've kissed me..twice now. What is this Jace?"

"I...I guess...uh..."

"What are your intentions?"

Jace paused and looked away for a moment.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I...I...don't know...I've never done this before..." Jessa bit her lip.

"Uh...I guess we could give this a shot...you and me." Jace said, tucking her black bangs behind her ear.

"As in...dating?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

A small smile kept across Jessa's lips. Jace pulled her into another kiss and this time it was deeper and more passionate. After six years of being friends and hating his cocky attitude...here she was, making out with Jace Wayland on the training mats. Her hands formed a fist, gripping his shirt. Jace's hand moved up the back of her shirt, touching the moist skin on her back. His touch sent chills up her spine. A few feet away Jessa's phone began to vibrate against the mat. She tried to pull away, but Jace pulled her back to him.

"No...please... Don't." he said between kisses.

"Have to." She responded.

Jace reluctantly let her go and she slid off his lap and grabbed her phone.

"It's Isabelle." she said.

"All the more reason NOT to answer it." Jace responded.

Jessa laughed, answering the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you done yet? It's been four hours!" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, how long does your mom expect me to train?" Jessa shrugged.

"I don't know, but it can't be that fun training with Jace."

"He's not that bad actually." she said, eyeing him.

Isabelle laughed, thinking she was joking. Jace smiled widely at Jessa. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Well as soon as you're done the sooner we can go to the movie." Isabelle said.

"Alec and I got two extra tickets."

"Okay, we'll finish up then."

She hung up her phone and stood up. Jace stood and walked closer to her.

"We're going to the movies with Alec and Izzy." Jessa said.

"Oh joy." Jace rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fun. Come on." Jessa smiled.

"I guess...uh... One condition."

"What's that?"

"I get another kiss." He said.

Without thinking, Jessa planted her lips on his, kissing him deeply. Jace smiled and took her hand as they began to walk towards the door. She paused.

"What?"

"Do you think it's...I mean I don't think Maryse will like the idea of...this." Jessa said, looking down.

Jace nodded and unlaced his hand from her's. They walked down the hall in silence and made their way to their rooms. Jace stepped into the shower, washing the sweat off his body when it started. His second thoughts. His father's words echoing in his head.

"To love is to destroy."

Jace stood under the shower head for some time, lost in his thoughts. He didn't want to destroy Jessa. He wanted her to get better. Should he just stop this relationship here and now? Push her away? No. He wanted this. He wanted to try to have a relationship. He was pulled from his thoughts by a banging on his bathroom door.

"Jace! Did you drown in there?" Alec yelled.

"No, I'm getting out." Jace responded, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Hurry up! The movie starts in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, let me get dressed."

After Alec left, Jace grabbed a black shirt and jeans and pulled them on. Entering the hallway he found Isabelle and Jessa standing a few doors down. Jessa's hair was now straight and had a flower tucking back a small portion on the left side. She was wearing a black dress with purple flowers on it, black leggings underneath. He'd seen her in that or similar outfits dozens of times, but for some reason she looked different. Make-up? She wore make up normally bit it looked different. Jace approached the laughing girls. Jessa smiled up at him.

"We ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alec is waiting up front." Izzy said.

The theatre was full when they walked in. Toward the middle there were four seats together. They made their way down and sat. The boys were the bookends for the girls. Jessa between Isabelle and Jace, and Alec beside Izzy. They sat silently, occasionally whispering about which movies they'd want to see. As the lights finally we out, leaving the theatre dark, Jessa felt Jace's hand link with her's. She looked up nervously, her eyes meeting his. He smiled at her. She moved her eyes back to the screen. The thought that this was a horror movie hadn't really crossed her mind until the ominous music began during the opening credits. Every so often she found herself clenching Jace's hand. Jace would smile at her, watching her expressions. There was a scene that caused everyone in the theatre to jump out of their seats in terror. Izzy screamed and hid behind her hands. Jessa's eyes were wide. Jace leaned over, causing her to flinch. He laughed.

"It's just a movie, Jessie." He whispered softly.

She looked at him and smiled. He squeezed her hand gently. A soon as the movie was over they returned to the Institute. Isabelle and Alec retired to their rooms as soon as they got through the door. Jessa and Jace stood in the foyer silently for a moment.

"So that was an interesting movie." Jace said finally.

"Scary...very scary." Jessa responded.

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was pretty bad. I'll probably have nightmares."

"Well if that happens, I'm right down the hall." Jace smiled.

Jessa nodded, "I know."

"Are you feeling okay? You're quiet." Jace moved closer.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Then why so quiet?"

"I'm just...I don't know. Thinking..."

"About?"

"Something horrible." She responded.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to die..."

"Jessa, no don't...don't say things like that."

"There's only one way to fix this." Jessa responded.

"And what's that?"

"Kill Yanluo."

"The Greater Demon?"

"Yes. The one that cursed us."

"It won't be easy. He'll be hard to find. But we can do it."

"What? We can't!" Jessa gasped.

"Says who? If its the only way to save you, then we have to!"

"Jace, no, it's to dangerous!"

"Jessie, we will do this together. We'll do our research, find some informants...we'll get him back for what he's done."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Jessa nodded and headed to her room. Jace followed behind until they reached Jessa's room. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay. I promise." He said.

"I know."

Jessa kissed Jace slowly, shutting him up. They stood embraced and locked until they heard a soft "meow". Church was sitting and Jessa's feet.

"Hey you." She smiled, scooping him into her arms.

"I don't know how you stand him." Jace rolled his eyes.

"He's sweet. Come on Church, time for bed."

She opened the door to her room and let Church in. She gave Jace one last kiss before closing the door and crawling in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace found Jessa and Isabelle in the library, each with a book in hand. Jessa was taking notes. Her long black hair veiled her face as he watched quietly. She moved to write something down in her notebook, working intently. 

"Jace, are you just going to stand there, or do you plan on doing your homework?" Isabelle said, not looking up. 

Jessa looked up, unaware of Jace's presence until Isabelle's comment. Jace smirked, walking into the room. 

"Just making sure you two were getting yours done." Jace responded.  
>"I finished mine already." <p>

"What? When!" Isabelle demanded. 

"After training on Thursday." 

"Lies!" 

"No, truth." Jace nodded. 

"Well then, looks like we're behind." Jessa said, returning to her book. 

The two girls sat in the library until Maryse kicked them out at 11. They took their books back to their rooms and continued their work. Jace entered Jessa's room and sat beside her at her desk. Music was playing lowly on her computer. 

"Need some help?" He asked. 

"Not really...I know most of this." She smiled. 

"Brains, attitude, looks...how did I get so lucky?" Jace smirked. 

Jessa kept her eyes on her paper. Jace stood behind her and began massaging her shoulders. Jessa closed her eyes and sighed, the feeling was extraordinary. 

"You are so tense!" He said. 

"All this training and homework is going to be the death of me." She laughed. 

Jace continued to rub her shoulders, back and neck for some time. By the time he was done they had moved to her bed and it was well passed 1 AM. 

"Shit, I haven't finished that stupid paper yet." Jessa groaned. 

"I'll finish it for you. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep...I know you haven't been sleeping well, Jessie." Jace said. 

"I can't ask you to do that." Jessa shook her head. 

"You're not asking, I'm offering and you're accepting and going to bed." 

Jessa's jaw dropped. 

"Go to bed Jessie." Jace said, opening her dresser and grabbing her some pajamas. 

He set them on her bed and walked back to her desk. Jessie changed clothes and crawled in bed. It wasn't long before she was in dreamland. Jace finished her paper and turned off her desk lamp. He turned and began to leave but couldn't resist the chance to kiss Jessa goodnight. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"Night Jessie." he whispered.

****

Jessa was balancing on her hands, her body perfectly straight on the beam, fifteen feet above the floor. She kept her head facing forward instead of on the ground below her. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she felt her arms begin to burn. 

"Hold it." She said to herself. 

The burn became more intense. The door opened to the attic. Jace entered not knowing Jessa was above him. She let herself down so she was straddling the beam. It creaked under the shift in weight. Jace looked up, ready to fight. Jessa smiled down at him. 

"It's not even 6 yet...what are you doing up here?" he asked. 

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. 

"How long have you been up here?" 

"A while..." 

Jace reached up, indicating for Jessa to hop down. She did and Jace caught her. 

"You want to talk about it?" Jace asked, running his hands over her shoulders. 

"No...I don't want to interfere with your training." 

"You could never do that. I'd rather have you here, it gets lonely up here." Jace smiled. 

"Then I'll sit quietly and watch." Jessa said sliding down the padded wall to the floor. 

"Okay." 

Jace began his usual routine, Jessa watching intently. His moves were so smooth and fluent. She could only hope to be that good. Every now and then Jace would smile at her. 

"Come on, let's practice." He held his hand out to her. 

She stood and followed him to the mat. Jace motioned for her to come at him. She did as she was asked and found herself on the ground. 

"You gotta try harder, Jessie. Demons won't be as gentle as I am." he said. 

She nodded and tried again, finding herself tangled in Jace's arms, his blade inches from her neck. 

"Again." 

Jessa sighed and made another attempt. Jace grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Her jaw dropped in pain. Jace's eyes grew wide as she stared at her. 

"Jessie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." 

Jessa fought back tears as she regained her normal breathing. Jace hand his hands on either side of her, helping her keep her balance. 

"Asshole." Jessa growled. 

"I was just...I forgot how strong I was." He said. 

"It's fine..I need to get used to be slammed into walls." Jessa shrugged. 

"If we're really doing this..going after a greater demon. It's not going to be easy." 

"I know..." 

"Here," Jace motioned for her arm. 

She held it up and Jace pressed his Stele against her skin. She winced at the sting as he drew three runes just above the one on her hand ,identical to his, placed there as a child. 

The first was strength, the second was agility, not that she needed much more help in that area, and the last was for fearlessness. 

"You're turn?" Jessa asked. 

"No, not for practicing with you. I'd hurt you again." He shook his head. 

Jessa gave him a cocky smile as Jace took his position. Jessa charged and leapt into the air, her feet connected with Jace's chest sending him flying. Jessa landed in a crouching position, watching Jace skid across the mat. Her eyes grew wide as he slammed into the wall. She rushed to him. 

He stared at her, "What the fuck was that?" 

"Um...I forgot how strong I was." she smirked. 

Jace lifted his arms, revealing burns from the friction of his arms against the mats. 

"Oops." Jessa said. 

Jace smiled, "Better than I thought you'd do." 

He held his arm out as Jessa drew Izrates on both arms so he could heal. 

Finally the others entered the attic just after 9. 

"I don't know how you can be us before 9." Izzy said, stretching. 

"Because it gives me a chance to enjoy the silence before you get here." Jace smirked. 

Jessa laughed, walking over and taking her usual spot to stretch. She loosened up thoroughly, before beginning her work out. Jace and Alec spared while the girls began their work outs. Jessa places her earphone in her ears and disappeared into the work out room, leaving them behind. She got on the treadmill and ran her usual 5 miles, then moved to the weights, followed by her cool down. She sat on the floor and grabbed a medicine ball. Alternating hands, she made a figure eight around her legs, not letting them touch the floor. When she was done she reentered the training room to find Jace and Alec wrestling on the mat, Izzy watching in amusement. Jessa joined her, arms crossed. 

"They've been doing this since you left. No ones winning." Izzy said. 

"I see. Well...maybe we should separate them." 

"Nah, let them." Izzy responded. 

"Well I guess we should find something else to do." 

"Sounds good." 

The girls walked towards the ropes that lead to the beams above them.  
>They climbed up them skillfully and began to practice. Both were agile and balanced. Jessa watched as Izzy did a front flip, landing a little awkwardly. Jessa did the same, landing perfectly. This continued for sometime, until Isabelle screamed. Jace, Alec and Jessa stopped what they were doing, hearing her. She had fallen. Jace and Alec leapt forward in attempt to catch her. She hit the mat hard, with a sickening thud. <p>

"Izzy!"Jessa yelled, stairing. 

Jace ran over to catch Jessa as she leapt off her beam and they rushed to Isabelle. She was in Alec's arms. 

"Isabelle! What's wrong!" Jessa asked. 

"It hurts!" Isabelle grasped her leg. 

"Um, I'm sure it's fine." Jace reassured her. 

"Let's get her downstairs." Jessa said. 

Alec picked up his sister and carried to her to her room. 

"You guys go, I'll take care of her." Alec said. 

"Are you sure?" Jessa asked. 

"Yeah." Alec nodded. 

The two reluctantly walked into the hallways. Jessa heard Isabelle scream as they reached the end of the hall. She stopped and turned, wanting to go back. 

"Come on..." Jace said, taking her hand. 

They walked in silence to his room. Jessa sat quietly on his bed, thinking about Izzy. 

"Do you think it's broken?" She asked. 

"If it is, I'm sure she's already healing." Jace responded. "We can go back if you want to." 

"No..." She shook her head. "Alec said he'd take care of her." 

"Wanna go back up and work on a few moves? It'll take your mind off Izzy..." 

Jessa shrugged. 

"Jessie...she'll be okay." Jace touched her cheek. 

She nodded, not looking up. 

"So I've got a lead on Yanluo... We just have to find the right Demon to talk to." 

"Yeah because it's so easy to find Demons!" Jessa scoffed. 

"Don't doubt me Jessamine. I'll find your demon and I'll kill him." Jace responded. 

"Can't wait." 

"Pandemonium tonight."

****

Jessa and Isabelle were getting ready in Izzy's room. 

"Are you sure you should be wearing those boots? Let alone going to Pandemonium?" Jessa asked. 

"My ankle is fine! Besides, I can't let you and Jace have all the fun while I'm stuck here." Isabelle responded, putting on her mascara. 

"If your mom finds out, I'm telling her it was your idea to come." Jessa responded, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down to cover her runes. 

Jace and Alec entered the room as Jessa stood up from lacing up her converse. 

"I still don't think you should go, Isabelle." Jace crossed his arms. "Or you for that matter, Alec." 

"We can just let you go to Pandemonium alone without you giving us a reason." Alec responded. 

"Jessie and I will be fine." Jace responded. 

"But why? Why do you have to even go?" Alex protested. 

"Personal reasons." Jace shrugged. 

"To get yourself in a fight?" 

"Oh yes, to get into a fight!" Jace rolled his eyes. 

"Let's just go." Jessa pushed passed both the boys. 

Once inside Jace's eyes began to wander. He was searching for someone. Demon? Mundane? Finally his eyes fixated on something and he made a b-line for it. He took Jessa's hand and pulled her with him, leaving the Lightwoods behind. They reached a door and he knocked. Moments later it opened and an huge slivery creature stood before them. All Jessa could think was "I hope he's glamoured." 

"We're here to see Ms. Grey." Jace said. 

"She's been expecting you." the creature said, stepping aside. 

Jace and Jessa entered the hallway and the door slammed behind them. A room at the end of the hall was open with light pouring out the opening. They entered. A woman stood with their back to them. Jessa squeezed Jace's hand nervously. 

"I was wondering if you'd show up." She said, turning. 

"Ms. Grey. I appreciate you seeing us." 

"Tessa, please." she corrected Jace. 

"Right...Tessa." 

She moved closer and touched Jessa's face gently. 

"You look so much like them." She smiled. 

"Who?" Jessa asked. 

"Your ancestors. Jessamine Lovelace and James Carstairs." Tessa smiled. "You have his eyes and coloring, oh…your smiled, it's Jem's, but the rest of you is Jessamine's." 

"You knew them?" Jessa gasped. 

"I did...Jem was a close friend." 

Jessa gave a side glance toward Jace. 

"I suppose you'd like what you've come for." She turned to Jace. 

"Well, yes." Jace nodded. 

Tessa turned to pull out a rolled up stack of papers. She flipped through them, then handed them to Jace. 

"They belonged to Jem. Will and I made an attempt to cure him as well, I hope it works for you Jessamine." 

Jessa nodded. 

"There is a boy in the club, he may know something of use to you." Tessa said. "He has pink hair. A demon. He'll be exiting the club around midnight as he does every night, the door facing the ally. You can find him there. Please, no incidents in the club." 

"Of course not." Jessa nodded. 

"Alright then. We're very grateful." Jace said, standing. 

Jessa followed and they reentered the club. Jessa squeezed Jace's hand as they moved towards the door to the ally. 

"There you are!" Isabelle yelled over the music. 

"Where did you sneak off to?" Alec asked. 

"No where..." Jessa shrugged. 

"There he is..." Jace said under his breath. 

"Who?" Alec asked. 

They all turned to where he was looking. Sure enough it was the boy with pink hair. Jessa looked around to make sure there was no other pink haired boys in the room. None to be found. 

"Outside." Jessa reminded him. 

"Let's go." Jace said. 

The group stood bundled up outside the doors of the club waiting for their potential informant. 

"I'm freezing." Isabelle groaned. 

"I know." Jessa sniffled, "I think I'm catching a cold...or the flu." 

"Well, the good news there is that you already look like death." Jace smirked. 

Jessa knew he was joking, trying to play off their relationship, 

"JACE!" Alec and Izzy gasped. 

"She blends right in with the snow. Except for that hair." He raised an eyebrow. 

Before he could continue Jessa was already running past him. She jumped up and tackled a boy in a black hoodie with bright pink hair. They wrestled momentarily until she had him pinned with her blade to his throat. 

"Hi." she grinned down at him. 

"I don't know anything! I swear!" he yelled. 

Alec moved to place one boot on the Demon's left hand while Izzy placed her's on the right. 

"Oh I think you do." Jace said kneeling at his head. 

"I swear, I haven't done anything wrong!" 

"Demons are wrong in general." Jace sneered. "How about I let my little friend here send you back to hell?" 

Jessa pressed the blade deeper into his neck. She smirked as black blood began to soak the edge of her blade. 

"Okay okay! I know something! I can tell you where he is!" 

"The Demon?" 

"Who? Which one?" 

"Yanlou." Jessa growled through her teeth. 

"Yanlou? I don't know! I haven't seen him!" 

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Jace asked. 

"I want you to tell me where he is. Or I will kill you." Jessa pressed the knife deeper. 

"I don't know! I swear!" 

"Well if you see him, tell him we're looking for him." Jace smiled. 

And with that he slammed his seraph blade into the Demon's chest. Jessa , Izzy and Alec leapt back. Jessa turned quickly and began walking back to the Institute. The other followed.

****

Jessa headed to her room and began to close the door when Isabelle appeared and pushed it open. Jessa raised an eyebrow. 

"What is wrong with you?" Izzy asked. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're not yourself. You're acting reckless. You're putting yourself in danger because you want to find some Greater Demon! Why is it so important for you to kill it? Are you trying to prove yourself or something? I don't understand...you're acting like Jace." 

"Isabelle...if you don't want to join us on our hunt anymore then don't. Jace and I can handle it." Jessa responded. 

"You and Jace? You're 16! You two can't just be running around looking for trouble!" Isabelle protested. 

"Don't worry Izzy, I take very close care of Jessie." Jace said, appearing behind her. "Besides, no one invited you to begin with." 

Isabelle turned to face him. 

"What are you two doing? Why the secrecy?" 

"Just leave it alone Izzy. Please just leave it alone." Jace responded. 

Isabelle looked between to two of them before retreating down the hall. They watched until she was gone, then Jace entered Jessa's room. She fell face first into her pillow. Jace sat beside her. 

"So what's next?" he asked. 

Jessa lifted her head and shrugged, "I don't know." 

"Well, someone has to know something. Demons don't just disappear." 

"What if he doesn't want to be found..." Jessa shrugged, biting her lip. 

"We'll find him. They always show up. We will find him and find out how to fix you." 

Jessa gave a weak smile, tears brimming her eyes, "I hope you're right." 

Jace leaned closer to her, "Jessie, Have you met me? I'm never wrong." 

Jessa raised an eyebrow, "Right." 

"Are you doubting me?" he leaned closer. 

"Never." Jessa shook her head, 

"Good, because I'm never wrong." he responded, his voice just above a whisper. 

Their faces were so close to touching now. 

"You're making me nervous." she said softly. 

"Good." He responded before pressing his lips to hers. 

His hands were on either side of her face holding her steady. She felt her muscles twitch as she reached up and touched his cheek. Her lips were cool against his. He lowered his hands to her hips and lifted her to straddle his waist. Their tongues touched, causing sparks to fly in her mind. Jace's hands settled on her back under her shirt. She reached her arms around his shoulders and held him closer. He pressed his lips against her neck and kissed her gently. She shivered feeling his hot tongue against her skin. Jace squeezed the spot on her back he'd been holding. She let out a tiny squeak, causing him to smirk. Suddenly she had his at arms length, her hand holding him back firmly with a look of terror on her face. 

"Jessie...what? Did I..." 

She covered her mouth as she began coughing uncontrollably. Blood splattered her jeans and blankets. Jace moved looked around, panicking. 

"Jessie, where do you keep it? Where's your medication?" he pleaded. 

She pointed to a sliver box on her nightstand, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jace grabbed it and lifted the lid quickly. Inside were syringes containing a milking substance. He grabbed one off the top and took off the cap. 

"Where?" 

Jessa held out her arm, hoping he understood. Jace's face went pale. 

"Okay, umm..." 

He moved Jessa so she was laying down and carefully pressed the needle to her skin and then into her vein, injecting the contents. She gasped, before going limp and closing her eyes. Her breathing began to regulate soon after. Jace stood and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and ran it under some water, then returned Jessa's side. She wiped her face clean of blood, then her hand and arms. He then placed the towel over the spot where he'd administered her medication. Jessa's eyes opened and she reached for Jace's hand. He laced his fingers with her's and closed her eyes again. 

"Rest." He whispered 

"I'm sorry." She said. 

"Don't be." Jace shook his head. "Just rest." 

"I'm cold." 

Jace removed the blood stained blanket and replaced it with another from the closet. He placed it over her and tucked it in around her. 

"Don't leave." She said softly. 

"I don't plan on it." he said, sitting beside her and holding her hand. 

She scooted closer to him and soon enough they were both asleep. 

Jessa's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in Jace's arms. It was quiet except for his soft breathing. She noticed it was still dark outside. 

"Care to explain yourself, Jessamine?" A stern voice said. 

She turned to find Maryse standing at the foot of the bed. Jessa nudged Jace, waking him. 

"Mmm! What?" he groaned. 

"Jace Wayland, get up this instant!" Maryse demanded. 

Jace was immediately standing beside the bed. Jessa's arm stung where he'd given her the injection as she moved to stand. Maryse saw the bruising on her arm from Jace's inexperience and the blood splatter Jessa's jeans. Jessa's foot touched the discarded needle on the floor. Maryse leaned forward and lifted the needle. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"She had an attack last night. I gave her the medication." 

"Yes and you clearly did some damage as well. But you probably saved her." Maryse said, examining Jessa's arm. 

"He did, if I had been alone I wouldn't have been able to do it myself. I got scared...I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be alone." 

Maryse nodded, "So Jace knows about your condition. Now he can help keep an eye on you." 

"Yes, our secret." Jace nodded. 

"Jace, return to you room and let Jessamine rest." Maryse said.


End file.
